Trust problems
by jade.rose.1656
Summary: After college Emma is glad for her new job- Except her partner is her old time rival, Killian Jones. What happenSs if this man lets Emma down again? Why does she have strange dreams? Why does Killian forget her when she falls into a coma? NOTE: IT HAS SCATTERED PROBLEM LINE
1. Not you!

Emma pushed open the broad doors to her new workplace. She got the job for a detective, her dream job. She was so glad to be out of college. Emma went to the meeting room, which with a little help was quite easy to find.

Emma opened the door to the room, and she could not be more pissed- all time rival, Killian Jones at oppsite from her seat. He looked equally as pissed, and they ignored each other throughout the entire meeting, while shooting glances of anger, and the table became a battle field.

After the meeting Killian and Emma were asigned the same office, to more of Emma's pissed nature. When they got inside, they shut the door and made sure only they could hear.

"The hell!" Emma growled.

"How was I going to know you would work here? If I knew I would have ran away from this place farther than I ever would love!" Killian snapped.

"Don't you even dare, Jones." Killian hated that. That word. Jones.

"Don't call me that." Killian hissed.

"What? Jones? Jones, Jones, and... Jones." Emma teased. Killian squinted his eyes to show his fury. That's when their boss walked in.

"Everything... Alright?" He asked.

"Yep. We are just talking about our first case and new job." Killian said.

"Yep. We are old friends.. Right Jones?" Emma said.

"Yes love." He said though his teeth.

"Ok, I leave you guys to it." When he left, Emma started laughing so hard.

"Jones! You should have saw your face!" Emma laughed.

"Swan." He growled.

"Jones.." Emma attempted to say without laughing, but failed.

"I'm.. Sorry.. Just your face!" Emma burst out laughing again.

"We better get started on our case, love." Emma scoffed.

"If you wanted an excuse to talk to me you could just say so, Jones" Emma futher teased. Emma grabbed a file and sat at her desk. Killian did the same.

"I did not realize we would do separt cases." Killian said from his desk.

"Good. I've got a case on murder." Emma said excitedly.

"I have a case on.. Animal theft." He sounded disapointed, which he was. Emma scoffed.

Emma examined her info, then grabbed her keys. She walked out the door leaving killian alone. She pick up an examine kit then hopped into her yellow car. She drove to the spotof the murder.

FIrst Emma looked around. Sniper. Emma looked around. She saw a balcony, perfect. She climed to the balcony, and tested for fingerprints. She found one. She then collected the bullet shell, which in its condition brand new. She gather her info before run back into her office.

"Hi Jones." Emma said before sitting. She opened her computer and searched the print, finding a result. Cynthia C. Markham. She checked her account log, and sure enough she bought sniper bullets. She printed her work alond with the evidence and ran to her boss .

"Cynthia C. Markham. Finger print found, Sniper used for the shooting, bought bullets a week before the accident. Her position was on a balcony." Emma explained.

"Damn. Your good." Her boss commented.

"I have a slight bit harder case, if your up for it. This case was a set up, to see if your ready. You broke the time record at this place." Emma blushed at the kind words.

"I'm up for anything." Emma said. "Take Killian with you. You guys can go for the day." Emma boss said. Emma walked out and into her office.

"Jones. Boss said we can leave." Killian grunted. He made no progression on his work. When Emma left, Killian follow behind, and at that Emma got into her car, and watched Killian get in his. He attempted to start it, but it failed. Emma looked at the helpless man, and she started to pull out when Killian knocked on her window. She rolled it down.

"I need a ride."

"Cool." Emma continued to pull out.

"Swan!" He yelled.

"Said something Jones?"

"I'll pay you $50." He offered.

"Get in, Jones." Emma grunted.

"Thanks." He said after getting in.

"Pay up." Emma said. He pulled his wallet out and handed her the money.

"Grannies." Killian said.

"Grannies it is."

~10 mins later~

Emma and Killian got out, and people starred down the old time rivals that were walking into Grannies together. They sat oppsite from each other.

"When does your fucking ride get here?" Emma asked.

"Soon, love." At this Ruby can offering beer and coco, which the both accepted hurriedly. They downed it and Emma got up.

"I'm going." Emma said. She was done with this... this rude person.

"Swan wait." Emma walked out the door and at that he chased her, grabbing her arm.

"One of these days your going to have to trust me."

"You think this is about trust? I trust you. Everyone i'm friends with either leaves or hurts me. I can't take chances." And at that Emma got into her car and drive to her apartment.

Killian stood there frozen. He now understood why shw got so mad in high school when he made fun of her parents... She never had parents to begin with. And why she always never did anything risk-worthy. He was just like her, because of his brother. 


	2. Moments

When Emma finally got home, she stormed off dropping her stuff at the front door. She went to the kitchen, and making a grilled cheese. When she was done, she turned on Netflix, putting "Cupcake Wars" on. Emma hurried to the couch as she got under the covers and watched the show eating a grilled cheese. After a while, Emma fell asleep.

~Killian~ I waited for my ride. David was suposed to be here 10 mins. ago. I pulled my phone out and seeing a text from David.

"Might be a little late." I frowned.

"Ok, i'll be waiting." I responded with. I huffed and I sat at one of the outside tables. I thought of Emma.

Emma.. She never had parents.. Or friends.. She took things so seriously. I knew why. If I could go back and say sorry and punch everyone of those kids that bullied her, I full-heartly would do it. I realized something. I know exactly how she feels. I had a brother, few years ago my brother got into a crash, and Miliah, someone I loved in college was killed. Shot, when she was at a store when it got robbed. I never thought I could let her go.

That's when I realized I liked Emma.. More than that, I loved her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when David pulled up.

"Come on, Killian."

"Comin' mate." I said as I hopped into his truck.

"My apartment, please." I said, as I seatbelted.

~Emma~

I woke up. Netflix had stopped playing, so I got up and cleaned the kitchen. I realized I sleep for about 3 hours, knowing I was not going fall back asleep, so at that I took some sleep pills, for it being 8:30 ish. I laid down on my bed, playing my phone untill I fell into a deep sleep.

~Killian~ Killian strided to his room, thinking of Emma all the while. He checked the clock, 8:40. He hopped into the shower before passing out on his bed.

Killian laid on the bed and look at the picture of Miliah. He picked up the picture, and got up. He hovered over his trash car.

"To let go." He spoke softly as he dropped it into the trash.

"For Emma." He said, turning his head away in pain as a tear swiftly rolled down his face. He then got back in bed, texting Emma. (He got her number for work.)

"Hey." He texted.

"What do you want?" A response popped up.

"I'm sorry for in high school and college, if I hurt you."

"It's to late for that. Did you know what I went through?"

"No but we understand eachother."

"Yea? In what way?"

"Lost a brother and my first love, Miliah."

"That's nothing compared to what i've had."

"Yea? What's that?"

"Every time I make a friend, she/he ends up screwing me over. I have never had parents, family. I loved one guy, but he killed himself and wrote a note blaming me, so yea. You don't know ANYTHING about me. OR what's it like to have foser homes ABUSE you and adoptive parents that say they want you just to give you up." They text had lots of emotion in it.

"I'm sorry." This was the only thing Killian could put before he shut of his phone to go to bed.

~Moring~ The following morning at work Emma never dropped her gaze from her new case. She was investgating the evidence already present.

"Swan, are you ever going to speak to me?" Killian said, in a mixture between annoyed and depressed. Emma ignored him.

"Swan, please talk to me." Emma huffed and looked up.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Emma saw he was telling the truth, but she still could never forgive him for making her life a living hell.

"I am not making friends."

"Swan.."

"I always get hurt. I will prevent that."

"Swan, I don't intend to let you down."

At that moment Emma looked up, into Killian's sky blue eyes, as he looked into her green-sea eyes. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but didn't; causing the moment to pass. Emma looked back down at her work, and so did he. 


	3. Neal and a Knife

Emma heard a knock on her door. As she got up to answer it, she paused Netflix and huffed. She opened the door, to see Mary Margret.

"Emma?" She said. Emma saw her around college, but never really knew her, and for that Emma was confused.

"Can I come in?" She said, breaking Emma's train of thought. She moved her hand in a motion for her to enter, the closing the door.

"You can sit on the couch."Emma said before joining her.

"Now what brings you to my lonely apartment?" Emma asked dully.

"David told me about Killian. He really likes you." She looked quite... Uncomfortable, no unsatisfied.

"I'm sorry. I don't make friends. For a very sad reason, they either hurt me I or I hurt them." Emm said. Emma dropped her gaze.

"Then let's test that." Mary Margret said. Emma looked up. Emma hesitated, she would like to know..

"But.." Emma said. She did want to know but never could she hurt this kind woman.

"I want to do this." Mary Margret. Emma looked up. She nodded slowly.

"Fine." Emma smiled weakly while Mary Margret smiled widely.

"Don't judge me if I don't know how to be.. well friendly." Emma quickly said. Mary Margret moved to hug Emma and when she touched Emma she flinched. Mary Margret knew that feeling from anywhere- She flinched like she thought Mary Marget was going to hit her. Mary Margret put the though out her mind and looked back at Emma.

"Lets get ready." Emma looked surprised and confused. Mary Margret read her face.

"The ball.. Town ball." Emma's eyes widened. She shook her head but she was to late because Mary Margret already got up to raid her closet. She pulled out this beautiful red dress.

"Go put it on." Mary Margret said playfully. Emma did not disagree.

"Fine." Emma said before getting up and walking to the dress she took it and walked into the bathroom.

~Five mins.~

Emma walked out the bathroom and Mary Margret put her hands to her mouth.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. Emma huffed.

"Should I be able to breathe?" Emma asked putting her hands to the corset.

"Nope." Mary Margret said. She held a purple dress of Emma's.

"Could I borrow this?" Emma nodded and went to the mirror on the kitchen fridge. She fixed her hair and make up, by the time she finished Mary Margret came out.

"Ready to go?" Emma looked up.

"You look good in that dress. Yea I'm ready."

~8:00 PM~

Emma and Mary Margret pulled up. They parked and walked into the huge ball room. Upon arrival, David and Killian stood at the door.

"David!" Mary Margret said hugging her boyfriend. Emma just stood there, doing nothing. Killian approached Emma.

"Dance?" He held his hand out. Emma was about to say no when Mary Margret pushed Emma.

"Go dance with the man!" She said a little to loudly.

"Fine." Killian swiftly moved to the ball floor, leaving Emma to follow. Killian took Emma's hands as they waltzed.

"Honestly how to you people know how to do this kind of stuff?" Emma asked.

"We teach ourselves." Killian smiled.

"Can we take a break?" Emma asked. Killian nodded. Emma went off to sit at the bar. Killian joined her. Emma watched Mary Margret and David waltz. She then saw something very.. Strange. A man behind the two held a gun. Before Emma knew what was happening, Mary Margret was on the floor with David hovering over her, while blood flooded out her chest.

"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR FRIENDS WITH ME?" Emma screamed as she chased the man who shot her, who made a dash for the exit. Emma tackled the man and pulled out her knife she always kept with her. She held it to the man neck. Two small groups were gathered in the ball room, people around Mary Margret and people around Emma holding this man down.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed.

"I'm..." He said, in a tone of wimp.

"WHO?" Emma said, taking her hand and digging her nails into his skin. Emma lifted his hood.

"Neal." He replied. Emma looked shocked and held the knife A little closer.

"Why.." Emma said coldly.

"Why what?" Neal said, regaining his bravery.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT!" Emma screamed. Neal lost his newfound bravery.

"M-Money.." He whispered wimpishly. Emma took the knife and held it to a stabbing grasp, the when she moved the knife down to kill Neal cops attacked Emma, pushing her off Neal and the other cops putting cuffs around the man who attempted to kill Emma's best friend. The knife fell to the ground as the cops held enraged Emma down.

"LET ME GO!" Emma screamed. Emma then was injected with a vile that made Emma pass out.


	4. Drunk

Emma woke in a jail cell. She saw Neal on the otherside.

"I thought you were dead. You don't know what I went through." Emma said, trying to stay calm. She though he killed himself.

"I was forced to do that." He said.

"And forced to attempt to kill my best friend?" Emma asked in her anger filled voice.

"Oh, I did that for money." He said bored.

"You might sound calm now, but remember that frightened face of yours before I almost killed you." Emma smiled devishly.

"Can't do anything while we're in here." He said, A little to matter-in-factly.

"But i'll be out this cell faster than you can blink." Emma said through her teeth. That's when Killian, David, and sheriff Graham walked in.

"Your being bailed, Swan." Killian said with a smile. Emma looked over at Neal's horrified face.

"Now sheriff, if you mind I would like to see my friend." She stuck her cuffed hands though the bars.

Graham undid her cuffs and opened the jail door. Emma still had her red dress on, It was ripped and had holes in it. Her hair was in a mess.

~30 Mins~

"Mary Margret!" Emma said running into the hospital room. Mary Margret smiled weakly.

"What h-happened?" She asked. Thats when Emma sat down and explained the whole her-almost-killing-Neal night.

"You almost killed a m-man for me?" She asked.

"We don't give up on family." Emma stated.

"Family?" Mary Margret asked, quite happy, but weak.

"Friends. You know what I mean." Emma responded.

~9:30 p.m~

Emma and Killian got the week off because of whats happening. Emma went straight to the bar. She entered the bar and sat at the counter.

"Shots." Emma said. The tone in Emma's voice told the man to hurry, and he did. Shortly after, she ordered more until she was drunk. She pulled out her phone. She pressed "Call Killian Jones."

"Swan?"

"Ooo HI.. How did you get... in my phone?" Emma asked drunkly.

"Are you drunk?"

"Would... you be mad... if " *Thunk* "If I said ... yes?" Emma fell on the floor.

"Swan.. Are you ok?" He heard the loud thump.

"No.. I'm FABULOUS!" Emma yelled into the phone that made Killian laugh.

"I'm coming get you Swan."

"BUUUUUUT WHHHHY?"

"Your drunk."

"IT"S ONLY 3:00 AM!" Emma swayed and yelled.

"Stay there and I will get you a puppy."

"PUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY!" Emma screamed like a 5 year old.

Killian hung up. He hopped into his truck that just got fixed and went to the only bar in a 50 mile radius. He walked in the door to see Emma sleeping on a pool table. He picked her up and put her gently in his truck.

~10 mins later~

Emma woke.

"Whhat am I doing in here... KILLIAN! MY PUPPPPY!" She was still drunk. Killian pulled up to David and Mary Margret's, he did not trust Emma to stay in her own own and not break anything.

"Come on love." He said, hopping out the truck and opening Emma's door. Emma hopped down and slapped Killian in the face, back handed.

"That's for mmmmmaking my life helllll in hiigh school.." She yelled. Killian looked at her. Killian though only one thing, I deserved that. Killian knocked on Mary Margret's door, leaving Emma to follow. When David answered the door, Emma hopped on Killian's back.

"GOOOOO HORRRSEY!" She screamed.

"She's drunk. Could you take her? Can't trust her alone. I'll even stay." David laughed and nodded. He carried Emma in when she was on his back. When they made it to the spare bedroom, Emma had fell asleep on his back. He smiled as he put Emma on the bed and tucked her in. David left and Killian went lay down on the chair near the bed, but before he did he kissed Emma's fore head.


	5. Painful Mornings

Emma woke with this head splitting pain. She put her hands to her temples scruching her face. She looked around. She wasn't in her bed.. In fact she had never been here. She saw Killian sleeping softly on the chair. His face was wet with tears while he muttered the words Liam and Milliah. She couldn't help feel bad . He whimpered and that when Emma got up and stood by him.

"Killian.. It's ok.." Emma said softly, taking her hands from her temples to wake him. Killian stirred as he opened his eyes.

" Liam.. Milliah.." He whispered as he cried. Emma put her hand in his hair and stroked it lightly.

"Look.. It's ok." Emma said. Killian looked away from hands and looked at Emma.

"Emma.." He said softly between his tears which made Emma's heart sink. Poor man, she thought. Emma helped him stand. He walked off to the bathroom to clean his tears while Emma got dressed in black and white outfit. When Killian came back out he look embarrassed.

"Sorry , love. I don't know what happened." He scratched behind his ear.

"It's fine. You just had a break down. When I'm not drunk I have those daily." Emma spoke softly, but truthfully.

"Every night?" Emma nodded.

"I wonder why someone could have given me away and I cry at the fact that I lose everything." Emma said, putting her head ache to the side. Killian walked over and hugged Emma, and Emma flinched when he did.. Why did she flinch? He thought.

"How did I get here? Oh god was I drunk?" Emma asked. Killian nodded.

"Love, you were more than drunk." He giggled, trying to forget what just happened. He still wondered why she flinched.

"What did I do?" Emma said, putting her hands to her temples.

"You jumped on my backing yelling GO HORSEY." Emma's face glowed red. She opened to a smile and fell on the ground laughing, adding more to her already head slitting headache.

"Love.. I need to ask you something." He went to help Emma up, and when his hand brushed hers she flinched. Why did she flinch? He kept asking.

"Yes?" Emma said as she stood up.

"Why do you flinch when your touched?" He asked as he touched her shoulder and she flinched. Emma turned hurriedly and a tear fell. He put his hand on her shoulder again and she flinched, he turned her to face him.

"What happened?" Emma hesitated if to tell him or not.

"I.. I was hit when I was little. Alot." Emma said sadly. Killian's eyes opened widely. That's why..

"Emma. You comforted me a while ago. Now it's my turn." He came up behind her and he put his arms around her. He picked her up and started tickling her. She instantly stopped crying. She hopped up and quickly with easy pinned Killian down.

"Damn your strong." He commented. Emma unpinned him and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"David's." Emma smiled. She opened the door and ran out. She ran into the kitchen and saw David on the phone with his love, Mary Margret, who was still at the hospital.

"Look, Emma's awake. Want to talk to her?" He asked. She must have said yes because he handed the phone to her.

"So you got drunk." She said weakly.

"Yep and this morning is not as fun as yesterday." Emma said, half laughing half in pain. Mary Margret did not respond. All she heard was doctors and machines running. She put it on speaker so she did not have to explain. Then, the small group heard a beep. A long beep.


	6. Julian Thorne

The group got silent. They heard doctors rushing all around her yelling things like "CPR!" And "SHOCK HER!" They heard the phone drop to the floor insecure fear swept Emma's face before she dropped her phone and bolting to her car. That startled face of Emma's flashed in Killian's mind repeatedly. Emma got into her car and driving, not even caring what the limit was. She sped to the hospital, to be greeted by a depressed faced woman. She tried to say something, but Emma gave no such chance because she passed the nurse swiftly. She dodged the incoming guards trying to hold Emma back. She finally found the room and bolted inside, pushing the nurse down. Mary Margret laid there so peacefully.

"Margret.." Emma voiced was a shaky whisper. Emma fell to the ground. _Why.. Always me.. I lose everything.. This is my fault.._ Emma thought these words while crawled up on the floor by her only friend's bed. Emma closed her eyes and drifted away slowly.

* * *

Emma woke up. She was not at Mary Mar- David's nor her home. She looked around to see someone near her... Killian. The bed was fairly big and he was asleep. The room was engulfed in blackness as she looked over at Killian's alarm. 3:20. Emma noticed that her spot was wet with tears.. Mary Margret.. Emma stood, then falling down. Her legs were weak with sorrow. She fell to the ground, she attempted to make no noise. She finally stood correctly; And at that she blindly sought out the door. She found one, and opened it. _A closet. _There was a picture of his brother and a notebook with words printed on with this elegance of a handwritting, realizing it was Killian's. The words contained; **Killian Jone's Diary** Emma opened it.

_Dear Diary. Today I have turned 15. Ever since Liam's death I always wanted to start a diary so I can remember things when they are gone. I do have to admit, Foster Homes are the worst. I never use my real name when I enter a new one, because they never find my file. My last name before this home was Julian Thorne. I admit I had a great laugh when the people did not find my file. I also dyed my hair blond and had long hair. I get a new look before I enter a new home. I got colored contacts so I had these really dark brown eyes. I had also had glasses. They were just reading glasses you get at walmart. At that home there was this girl... Emma Swan. She was beautiful. Long blond hair.. Sea green eyes.. I always liked her. But when we both got moved, I let her leave an extra 6 days earlier so I could change my look. I took out the dye so it was black, I cut it and took the contacts and glasses out. I looked weird. When I entered the new home, I picked the name Killian Jones. Ever since then I have been Killian. I'm still at this home, for almost a year now. Emma never noticed it was me- And I made sure she never knew. I have to act rude and snobby everyday, as much as it pains me I can't be caught by the government. Today the foster parents gave me a cake. I asked Emma is she wanted some, but she ran off screaming the words, "What kind of cruel joke is this?" I honestly was not trying to make her cry, so I never ate that cake. I felt to guilty. I never intended to hurt someone I cared for so much. _

Emma read the page in complete utter shock. She heard Killian stir, she closed the closet door, placing her self inside.

"Emma?" He asked looking around. Emma hoped he would not check the closet.

"She must have left." He mumbled sadly, and Emma wondered why. She heard him go back to sleep. After the longest half hour of Emma life, she slowly came out of the closet. She suddenly felt sick. She had left the diary in the closet but Emma liked that blond haired boy with the name Julian Thorne. She thought he ran away, and instead got Killian Jones. He had always look familiar, never knew why until this day. _He like Emma._ Those words never left her head. Emma suddenly felt light headed, and she walked out the room Killian was slumbering in. She walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa. She could not drive this light headed.


	7. Killian Confesses

Emma was woken by a soft "Emma." She fluttered her eyes open and eye brows dipped down from the sunlight.

"Killian?" Emma asked. She squinted her eye because of the brightness spilling through the windows.

"'tiss me love." He said. Emma's memories of last night engulfed her mind.

"You want to know something crazy?" Emma said, eyes adjusting to the light as she sits up.

"Yes love?" He asked curiously.

"You look like someone from my past. His name was Julian Thorne. Me and him were best friends before he ran away. He was the only person to ever be so kind to me." Killian's face dropped. He dropped his gaze and furrowed his brows.

"Sounds like a good man, lass." Killian said with major hesitation.

"He was. Today I'm going to try to track him down. Get his number. He after all, was my only friend. He must have ran for some reason. I still remember his perfectly flipped blond hair. I just want to make sure, because for all my life until now I thought it was my fault. I know now he would have never did that, nor ever hurt me. I had a dream last night that reminded me of him. That's why I have to see him." Emma said these words. She wanted him to feel guilty because it was true. She blamed herself for his disappearance.

"Love, thats bad form." His face held pain. Emma knew he deserved it, and felt no sympathy.

"Killian he was my only friend." Emma said with fake sorrow. She faked a helpless smile. Bailbonds person skills really helped here.

"Love maybe you should let him go." Killian said. He hoped she would agree. He was panicking.

"He wasn't just my friend. I _loved _him." Emma said to rub it in even more. She wanted him to confess. She saw for a moment his eyes flickered with hope.

"Emma.." He started. Emma looked up. _He deserved this._

"I- I am.. I was-" He tried to finish just to be cut off by Emma.

"Julian Thorne. Killian how long could you hide it?" Emma asked with a devilish chuckle. Emma face held so much pain and hate.

"How.. How did you-" He said, standing up slowly backing away.

"Does that matter? You hurt me, I blamed myself. I hated the fact that you were gone. I did love you once. Your not Julian Thorne. Or Killian Jones. I cried myself to sleep thinking that everything is my fault!" Emma got up from her spot.

"Emma i'm sorr-" He spoke softly.

"No your not! I was abused when I was little. I lost every friend I ever had. Along with my families. And finally when I get out of the foster systems I had someone I love just to pretend-kill their self then later kill my best friend! Leave me alone!" Emma screamed. Killian had no words.

"You may have been Julian Thorne once, but your not him. Your Killian Jones, someone who cares only for himself." Emma spun around and bolted to the door. She ran out, half crying, half pissed as she got into her car. She drove all the way to the edge of the small town, taking a turn into the dark woods. She drove for almost a half an hour, finding a cliff with a perfect view of the town and the sky.

Killian bolted after Emma, watching her drive off. He searched around her for an hour or so in his truck, finally calling sheriff Graham.

"Sheriff speaking."

"It's Emma. She's missing." At that he hung up. Killian debated if he should call again, but was cut clean out of his thoughts when he heard cop cars zooming. What he did not know, is Emma saw the cars too. No one could find Emma up here, because the cop cars are broad and would never fit through some off the trees Emma's small car did.


	8. Dreams

_Two twin girls ran to a bed room. They looked around 5 - 6. One with blond hair and the other had dark brown. Emma watched. She must be dreaming because no body could see her. As the girls ran into the room, a man was crying as he sat on the edge of the bed with his face dug into his hands._

_"Papa?" The blonde asks. She looks up. Emma sees her face. Her eyes were blue. The other twin kept her gaze on the ground. _

_"Oh Jennifer!" The man said looked up. It was Killian. He ran and hugged the girls._

_"Are you thinking of mommy again?" The other girl asked. He nodded. The girl looked up. She had green eyes._

_"I love you girls. Your the only part left of her." He said sadly, who was this woman? Emma thought._

_"Tell me a story of her." The brunette asked._

_"Ok Lana." He picked up the girls on the bed._

_"Your mother had blond hair. She had these green eyes." Emma's mouth opened._

_"Her name was Emma. She-" He was cut off by Jennifer._

_"Tell us how she died." Lana nodded in agreement. Killian's face was soaked in tears._

_"So after you two were born we lived together taking care of you two until a year later. We let our friend Belle take care of you. We went into the woods. My mother thought we should go to the lake far out into the woods. We did. When we arrived your mother was certain she saw someone following us. I did not believe her, and after a while when we were leaving Emm- I mean mother saw it again. I still did not believe. We got out the woods and when we went back to our old apartment where you two were at Belle's. We laid down and someone broke in. They shot your mother, and she died i-in my m-my arms." He was full blown crying._

_"She was a wonderful w-woman.. I - I loved her." The girls were now comforting their father. Emma just stood there in utter shock._

_"How about you go to bed girls?" He said sadly._

_"I need to be alone." The girls agreed and left Emma just stood there as Killian got under the covers. He put his hand on the other side of the bed as if Emma was there._

_"I love you Emma.. I m-miss you." He whispered between sobs. Emma stepped forward._

_"Killian." Emma whispered. The man sat up quickly._

_"EMMA?" He said with disbelief. He heard her._

_"I'm not gone.. I'm not dead.. I'm here." Emma whispered. She couldn't be dead._

_"Your.. Here." He smiled._

_"Killian. I'm waking up.."_

_"What? Emma! Wait!" He yelled._

Emma sat up quickly. What happened? It was dark now. The beautiful moon and stars shone brightly. Cop cars zoomed around the town down below the cliff. They were still looking for her. _Did I really die? No, no, no.. It was a dream._ Emma thought. Thats when she was barged out of her train of thought.

"Emma?" Emma stepped out the car to see Killian.

"Stay away!" Emma said before charging out farther into the woods, leaving her car. Killian chased her.

"EMMA WAIT!" Killian screamed. Emma was running on unstable land. Emma felt the ground shake. At that the higher ground dirt came down, trapping Emma in the dirt. It pilled on top of Emma, causing her to black out.

"Emma! EMMA!" Killian screamed trying to dig the ground. Sheriff Graham appeared.

"I heard the ground shake and came u-" He saw Killian's face wet with tears.

"Emma.." He pointed to the dirt. Graham's face dropped.


	9. 8 Months

_Emma opened her eyes. She was dreaming again. The two girls named Jennifer and Lana were running around the open house. They were quick learners. Their father's face was blank; expressionless. Emma could see in his eyes a sense of pain._

_"Papa, tell us a story!" Lana giggled as her papa Killian scoped her up putting her on his lap. Jennifer laughed in agreement as her shared papa scoped her up as well._

_"How mother died." Jennifer said, and Lana agreed. There father's face darkened with sadness/_

_"Ok loves." They just heard the story last night..._

_"She had blond hair. Her eyes the most beautiful color. I met her at a foster home, ever since that day I knew I loved her. It took her a while to understand my feelings. So after you two were born we asked Ruby to take care of you. On the ride back from dropping you off, w-we got i-into a cras-h." He couldn't go on. He was crying. Why did Emma's death story change every dream? Emma thought long. The girls scurried to the shared bed room down the hall. Killian stood there crying. He reached out into the air as if he was going to feel Emma's soft skin once more._

_"I love you, Emma. We miss you." Emma stood there. This man. Loves her. And he always has. She ignored the signs afraid of hurting people.. Emma started to fade from the dream. _

* * *

Emma woke up under a huge pile of dirt. For some reason it was like a dome.. It did not cave in, like a force was holding it up. But the pile was huge by all the presure Emma could feel.

"Emma!" She could hear a faint voice. Emma was.. Getting light headed.. Running out.. Air..

"EMMA!" She heard again. Emma opened her mouth to respond. She couldn't. Emma laid down.. Just a few seconds of sleep wouldn't hurt.. Her eyes drooped. Emma passed out.

"Emma! Emma!" Killian screams as he digs the dirt, while Graham is calling the police office to get people and tools. Killian sits down. He could do nothing and she's dead. Thats the only thing in his mind. 9 Police officers come running to the dome of dirt. They use the shovels the brought with them in attempt to get Emma.

~30 min of digging~

"A hole!" One person yells. Killian jumps up, pushing the taking officer out the way. The little hole showed a sleeping or dead Emma.

"Emma!" No response.

"EMMA!" Emma stirs. The carbon dioxide leaving through the hole left breathing air for Emma, allowing her to wake.

"K-Killian?" Emma asked, while breathing heavily. Emma climbs through the hole, while Killian grabs her as he holds her like a baby. She's on the edge of passing out.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Fast." Killian growls as he furrows his brows.

* * *

Emma wakes. She stays perfectly still. She on the surface looked like she was asleep, but she stayed still because someone held her hand and spoke soft words.

"Emma.. I know you been in a coma for eight months and you can't hear me but I need to get this off my chest. I love you." He was moving his thumb in circles over her bruised, unhealing knuckles.

Emma's heart rate increased causing doctor rushing in yelling.

"SHES WAKING UP!" Killian staggered backwards. Emma fluttered hey eyes open.

"Wh-what happened.." She asked to nobody, she just hoped someone would answer.

"You lost air for too long. You slid into a coma, hitting death nearly twice." Mr. Whale answered.

"How long.." She hoped she misheard Killian. _Please not 8 months._ Emma thought.

"Eight months." Emma sat up too quickly because blood came rushing into her head.

"Take it easy Swan. Your just waking up."

"We will leave you to get used to things." Whale said. As the nurses and doctors left, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

"Come here." She beckons him as she pats the bed for him to sit. He looks confused.

"Your words woke me." Killian blushes as he scratches behind his ear.

"And I have to say Killian." Emma voice was stern and that scared him. She grabbed his hand.

"I love you too." Emma's voice was soft. Killian looked up at Emma. A smile sat upon his face. He pulled Emma into a kiss. Her lips touched his lightly and Killian just sits there, eyes adoring this woman. She pulls away. That's when Mary Margret runs in, nearly taking Emma and Killian off the bed.

"Your alive!?" Emma asked. With a smile.

"I could ask the same thing!" The girls laugh.

"I thought you died." Emma dropped her gaze.

"Almost. But while you have been scaring us to death I recovered." Emma held out her hand to show a ring. It was silver and had green gems.

"Your getting _married?" _Emma gasped. She then hugs her friend when David walks in.

"To me." He laughs.

"David!" Emma says. David steps forward to hug the lost friend.

"I missed you all. Even if it feels like yesterday I was choking on air in a dirt pile as big as a hill." Emma laughs. Emma then playfuly pushes Killian and Mary Margret of the bed. She moves to get off the bed. As she attempts to stand, she falls and is caught by Killian.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled. He nodded. Emma finally stood correctly. She could hardly walk, but after half an hour she was running again. It felt like standing after coming out of space for the first time. Emma was incredibly thin. Whale then walks in.

"Swan. Your going to released today." Emma smiled excitedly.

* * *

~Five hours later~

Emma was back in her clothes. She got some looks as people saw Emma after 8 months. Some hugs, and some gasps.

"Emma. Your place got shut down. But I have your things." Killian says, helping Emma. Mary Margret and David went their own ways.

"Looks like i'll have to live with you then." She put her head in the crook of his neck, and he showed no disomfort. The two walked to Killian's home. His home was a wreck.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Well after you fell into the coma I blamed myself for chasing you into the danger land. I had a rage and never cleaned it.." Emma ran for the third tome after so long, tackling him down and kissing him. She pinned him down while she sat on his chest. She bent her her head down and hair came down around them. She kissed him before releasing him.

"My hair grew." Emma said this as she felt the soft hair.

"Yes it did." He came by surprise by picking her up and cradling her as he brought up the stairs and into his bed.

"And you also need sleep." Emma scoffed.

"I was asleep for 8 months Killian." And at that the two burst into laughter.


	10. Shootings

_**2MonthsLater**_There_ it was. Emma must have drifted of to sleep. She watched the two girls play as Killian sat there, looking at his phone with a picture of Emma._

_"Daddy Killian. Tell us a story." Lana said. Jennifer soon added on._

_"How Mommy Emma died." Killian's face became depressed._

_"Ok. Her name was Em-" _

"Emma!" Emma woke with a start. She saw Killian there on the phone with a horrified face. He gave the phone to her.

"Yes?" Emma mumbled.

"Emma? We have bad news. The test you took before leaving showed something.. You can slip into a coma at any moment. Even just falling down could set it off. We need-" The power went out. The two heard a faint beat on the door. A man came running in, with a gun relaxed in his hands. He shot Emma, and left. He never cared about Killian.

~ Week later: Hospital~

"Is she ok?" Killian said, jumping out of the waiting chair.

"Shes- Back into a coma." He says. Killian put his back to the wall. He slid down slowly in tears. He then got up, running down the familiar hospital halls. He then sees her, almost as peaceful as death. He ran to the side of her bed. He stroked her head. There was bandages on her stomach, most likely where she was shot. He did, truly love her. Whale walked in.

"She most likely never going to wake up." He said sadly. Killian turns swiftly to him.

"You can't just give up!" He yells.

"We won't. But we do have news for you. We ran the test and.. And." He struggled to say the words.

"What! AND WHAT!?" He yelled, causing Whale to flinch.

"Your going to be a father. To two girls. Shes pregnant." Killian face was in total shock. He called Mary Margret and David and told them the sad and story. And.. That's he his going to be a father.


	11. 5 years

**Some people found it weird she was pregnant so fast. She was not belly popping, it only takes a month to see if someone is pregnant.**

Emma heard muffled yells and screams. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, to see everyone leaning over here. He could hardly hear.

"What happened?" Emma asked regaining her hearing.

"You were shot. And fell into a coma." Emma feels her stomach for a mark or scab, but it looked like it fully healed but a scar remained. Whale continues his little speech.

"Had another 8 months passed?" Emma asked. Everyone in the room drops their gaze.

"Emma you have been asleep for... Five years." Emma's eyes shoot a glance to his.

"5 years!?" Emma said.

"Leave me guys. I need to change into normal clothes." Emma said, taking her outfit from the nurse as everyone left. Emma put the clothes on and got the hang of walking again. She climbs through a window. She wants to see Killian. Emma get outside the hospital. She sees Killian's car at the church. She walks there. She gets the the door. When she opened it, Emma gasped.

Killian stood in a suit near a woman in a wedding dress. He was getting married.

"Killian?" Emma says weakly before collapsing onto the floor. He looked in Emma direction and gasped.

"Emma?!" He yells while running to her. His bride follows him. Emma was on the floor. Mary Margret helped Emma up.

"What's happening?!" Emma asked angrily but weakly. Killian points to his bride near him.

"I'm getting married to Miliah, my new wife." Emma looks up with pain.

"Again.. I'm always hurt." Emma says before turing heel and running, leaving Mary Margret to chase her.

Killian explained everything to his bride. She nodded in understanding.

"I moved on." He says, kissing Miliah. He never did move on though. He lied.

A brown hair and blond haired 5 year olds coming running into the couple.

"Papa was that.. Momma from the hospital?" Lana asked. He nodded.

"We have momma back!" Jennifer squeals excitedly. The girl run around the now empty church. They all went chasing Emma.

"He doesn't love me." Emma said out loud but softly while running. She collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The others caught up to her.

"Emma! Are you going see your daughters?" Emma heard Mary Margaret yell while catching up to Emma.

"Daughters?!" Emma says.

"Yes. Born while your ass was in a coma." David says.

"Take me to them." Emma says and is scooped up by David.

Upon arrival they let Emma walk into the church. She saw the love of her life kissing Miliah.

"I need to see my daughters." And at that two bundles of joy coming crashing into their lost mother knocking her down playfully.

"I'm Lana!" The brown hair girl says while hugging her mother.

"I'm Jennifer!" The other one says giggling and holding her mothers neck. Killian watched the girls hug the love of his life, Emma. Killian loved Emma and Miliah. But Emma and him had a past. He couldn't leave is Miliah though.

"I'm Emma. Your mother. I'm sorry I was gone and I will never leave you again. You won't live patentless like me." Emma loved these girls. "Let's get some ice cream." Emma suggested and the girls hopped excitedly. She picked them up, shooting a painful glance at Killian and turning and taking her daughters to get ice cream.


	12. Little girls

Emma walks into the ice cream place. Emma puts the girls down as they run to the ice cream glass displaying the flavors.

"Mom! I want chocolate!" The brunette squeals. Her sister follows up not to far behind.

"Vanilla!" The blonde says loudly. The woman working at the place giggles.

"Ok girls." Emma says, pulling out her wallet. Emma's face was darkened with sadness.

"Cute girls." The woman giving the cones the the girls said.

"Thanks... Ingrid." Emma says looking at her name tag pinned to her chest.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Emma looked up to her.

"Yes." Emma said. She could stand feeling weak.

"Could I get a rocky road?" Emma asked before the woman could respond. She just nodded simply and Emma put the money on the counter.

"Keep the change." Emma said grabbing the cone from her hand. The girls were excitedly eating their ice cream.

"I don't know if your trying to get the ice cream on the face or in your mouth." Emma tells them. Emma was sure they did not understand but they are kids; they will laugh at anything.

"Mom, can we go to the park?" Jennifer asked. Emma knew there was an old park, but that was five years ago.

"Sure." The girls squealed. They walked to the not-so-far-park. The park was new, but in it's old spot

The girls had now finished their ice cream. Emma sat on the bench. The girls raced to the slide, resulting in a tie. Emma could not stand being thrown away again by Killian. She sat their closing her eyes and trying to remember those good memories with him. She told her self to stop running, now that she has kids she can't run. She won't leave the girl's motherless like her.

After a while the girls were bored of the scenery.

"How about I take you to daddy?" Emma suggested. The girls nodded sadly that their newfound mother was making time short. Emma the girls walked to the home Killian owned, suggesting that nothing has changed. She walked with the girls, each having one hold her hand, let go of both of them to knock. Killian answers.

"The girls." Emma motion for them to go in. When they waved bye and faded into the house Emma turned heel to leave hoping Killian won't say anything.

"Emma wait." He said. Emma ignored him as she continued on her way. Emma walked to the bar. Emma just practically gave the man fifty dollars for a bottle of vodka. As Emma downed it, if felt like everyone except her was in some kind of speed mode. People buzzed by her, almost like light. It was if everyone was a movie, and someone was trying to get to the good part. Emma furrow her brows when she finished the bottle, giving the man serving a tip a 20$. Emma constantly kept getting beers from men; and Emma excepted the beers with no hesitation.


	13. Lost mornings

Aparently for the guys it was a challenge to see who could get Emma drunk and to sleep with them first. Emma did happily accept the drinks, never would go as far as sleep with someone when she's in pain, even her drunk self could agree. Emma furrowed her brows as she she raised the bottle up, getting and remaining drops of beer. That's when the bartender slid another to her, pointing to a fair looking man. She nodded in appreciation. She had a line of beers; six or seven, including a empty bottle of vodka. Emma's five years of no alcohol sorta built a resistance; while most would think it would deteriorate it.

"Hey." A man says sliding into a bar stool near Emma. Emma did a little nod of acknowledgement. Emma set the bottle down as the man near her attempted to grab her ass; causing Emma to get up and slap the man unconscious. The men checking Emma out were putting there hands over their mouth, ooing and ahing. Emma found this quite humorous.

"Anyone else?" Emma gloated. That's when a man came up. He looked fairly strong; he had a grim look.

"How about me?" He said. Emma nodded.

"Ready sweetie?" He said in a baby voice. He swung at Emma first, she easily doged and picked her leg up, swinging it high enough to hit his neck, leaving him shaking and then falling to the floor with a distinct thud.

"How about where you ready?" Emma mocked at the two unconscious bodies. She smirked this devilish smile of hers when she put her foot to his chest.

"Let's play a game. I'll be Captain Swan." The room agreed only because of being drunk, and Emma, also being half drunk is under the influence. Emma and the bar practically rushed out the bar and to the docks, where they stole a boat and floated on the water, though no none had fun time, they all passed out in the captains bed.

-Morning-

Emma woke before all the others. They all piled up on Emma. She realized she was on a boat. What the hell? Emma could only think. Emma slowly slid out from the people. She sucessfuly got out of pile, and she climed to the top of the boat. She hopped from the deck to the dock. Emma landed, putting her hands out just incase she fell. She landed perfectly, though. Emma walked solemnly to. Grannies. Her head did hurt, but not as bad.

Emma opened Grannies. Some people gasped at seeing Emma for the first time in so long. She sat in a booth all alone. Ruby came with a smile.

"Mary Margret told me you woke." Ruby said. Emma nodded. "Coco and a bag of chips." Emma said sadly. Emma sat looking down at her ring. Where did Emma get this ring? It felt like she had only looked at that ring for a minute, but proven wrong because Ruby brought her things faster than she thought.. She handed her a five. Emma opened the bag and took a chip. As she chewed it she brought the ring to closer inspection. The bell always rang on the door, and Emma usually ignored it. But she looked up to see Killian, Miliah, Jennifer, and Lana. The girls came bounding to her. Killian saw her looking at the ring.

"Momma!" Lana yelled tackling Emma. Not soon after Jennifer came running as well. Emma avoided the couple but smiled her biggest smile to her daughters. They climbed their way onto Emma, Jennifer on her shoulders and Lana in her lap.

"Girls leav-" Killian started.

"No. Leave them alone. If they bothered me I would say something." Emma snapped at Killian, her smile faded. That gained the girls trust. Knowing that they won't have to listen to their father. Killian almost looked hurt, but Emma gave a annoyed, pained look.

"Momma can we eat with you?" Jennifer asked.

"I was eating alone.. Why not?" Emma said. The girls jumped up excitedly. Emma waved over Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Me and sis want coco." Lana said with her grin. Jennifer nodded.

"And pancakes!" Jennifer said excitedly.

"Yes!" Lana said. Ruby looked over at Emma. She smiled.

"Translation: 2 cocos and 2 pancakes." Emma said, having Ruby giggle.


	14. New home

Ruby came with the girl's food. Killian And Miliah sat in a booth far from Emma's. Ruby put the plates down as the girls squealed excitedly.

"Hows the food?" Emma asked as they stuffed down their pancakes. They nodded meaning a yes. Emma was finishing her bag of chips when Killian came over.

"We are leaving. May I have my child-" Killian said sadly, but annoyed.

"Yours? Last time I checked I was their mother." The girls sat there with a smile. It was easy to tell they did not favor their father.

"Emma I did not-"

"Oh like you didn't try to lie? Or break my heart? Go, Killian. I will not talk to you I will take the girls for the rest of the day."

"Let the girls decide." Killian said. He seemed confident. He grinned.

"Girls, would you prefer me or him?" Emma asked. The girls never hesitated to go to Emma. It was Emma's turn to grin. Killian looked surprised. He just went with Miliah and left.

"Hmm. Girls. You know what?" Emma said. The girls looked up at her.

"We need to pick out a home for us!" Emma said. The girl's eyes lit up.

"A big house? Can I get my own room?" Lana asked.

"Daddy makes us sleep in the same room." Jennifer said.

"Duh!" Emma said. The girls hopped up and they left the dinner. Emma left a twenty on the table for Ruby. They went to gold.

~Ring~

The bell of the door rang as the trio walked in. They heard the thump of his cane down the hall.

"Miss Swan?" He said when he came out. He was limping.

"What happened to you? I was only gone for 5 years." Emma chuckled.

"Age." He replied grimly.

"I would like to buy a house." Emma said, holding both the girls hands. He pulled out a big book containing all the houses for sale. Emma had to let go of the girls hands to grab the book. She grabbed it and put it low enough for the girls to see. She flipped through the book. The houses did not catch the girls' nor Emma attention; then they all stopped on a big red house. The outside was Red with a black room and brick chimney. It had a huge portion that was glass. Very modern. The looked down at the price, 3,000. Such a low price. Was something wrong with the house?

"Why is this price so low?" Emma asked pointing to it for Gold.

"Because nobody wants it. It's been on market for 28 years.

"I'll buy it." Emma said. Gold nodded; he opened a box and searched through it, pulling a key with the house number.

"Good day, Swan." He mumbled. Emma held a quite satisfied face as she held the key, and pulling out her credit card. Gold held up his chard swiper and she swiped it. It was so much easier to buy houses here than any were else.

"So girls, let's go see our home." Emma said, holding the keys in her hand. The smiled. The left holds shop as Emma and the girls walked to the hospital, to get Emma's yellow car.

When they got there, the girls got into the back as Emma put the key in. The car growled in lack of use. She drove the car to where the house was, on the outskirts of town. When they pulled up, the house was even more beautiful. The trio got out and Emma unlocked the door. The living room was huge. To the right was a arch leading to the kitchen, to the left a hall containing 4 bedrooms each having their own bathroom, and a back door in the kitchen.

"Let's pick out your rooms." Emma said. The girls excitedly agreed racing to get the best room. Emma was going to have the master bedroom.

"Mom! Can I have this one?" Jennifer yelled. Emma came over to where she was and the room was beautiful. Emma's was twice the size of hers though. Lana occupied the room across from Jennifer.

"Found the rooms you want girls? Emma asked. The girls nodded, coming out of their room.

"Then let's go get some furniture!" Emma said, voice echoing thought out the empty house.


	15. Curse

The girls got back into the car, excited. Emma drive the Gepetto's furniture and hardware store.

"Hop out girls." Emma said, coming to a stop in the front of the store. Emma got out, so did the girls, and she locked it. The all entered the store; instantly the girls found a bed they like. Lana went to a twin size bed with a ebony wood frame. Jennifer went to the same twin bed, but in the color white. Gepetto came out, smiling.

"Emma! So good to see you!" He said, hugging Emma. He had a book in his hands named Once Upon a Time. He handed it to Emma.

"Good to see you too. What's this for?" She asked, taking it. He pointed at the girls that were chatting about their beds. Emma nodded and gave a smile.

"I have to get back to work. Just tell me when your done and ready to pay." Emma nodded in understanding. Emma walked over to the girls. She handed them the book.

"I know you like to read." Emma said, not focusing on anyone of them. They took it.

~3 Days later~

Emma finally finished setting up her home. She got into her bug and drove to Killian's. When she knocked, Killian answered.

"Emma..." He started sadly. The two girls slipped out from under his arms holding a book. She ignored him because she knew if she said anything she would burst out in tears. She turned and did not look back. She got into the car the girls already sat in.

"Hey girls." Emma said, seatbelting.

"Yes?" They said sweetly.

"I finished the house." Emma said. The girls excitedly hopped up.

"Mom. Did you know your in the book!" Jennifer said. Emma sighed.

"And you have mom after all!" Lana said. Emma saddened at the thought of being parentless.

"You Snow White's daughter. Everyone is cursed here, mom." They said together. Emma was half way home.

"Really. They don't seemed cursed." Emma said playfully.

"They lost their memories." Lana said.

"Yea. I thought your noses grew a little." Emma said.

"Were not pinocchio mom!" Jennifer said.

"Look were home!" Emma said, coming to a stop. The trio got out the car and Emma unlocked the door, having the girls run in. The ran to the couch, reading the book.

Emma went into he kitchen to start cooking just to be stopped by a sharp knock on the door. Emma opened it to see Regina with apple pie.

"I made you a house warming gift." She said with this akwardly white smile. Emma nodded in thanks.

"Good day, Mills." Emma said. Emma put the pie on the counter. The girls came running in.

"Don't eat that!" They yelled. Emma looked at the girls. She was putting the pie on a plate. The girls took it from their mother.

"Girls, really?" She mumbled.

"You might not believe in us." Jennifer said.

"But we believe in you." Lana completed as the girls took a bite of the pie. The both fell to the floor.

~Hour later~

The girls were in the same hospital room, but not beds. Emma sat in the chair all curled up. That's when Regina walked in. Emma stood and looked in to her eyes. Thats when it happened.

She got her memories back.

Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her into the closet.

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

"No! You don't get to speak. Those are my girls. WHY WOULD YOU PUT A CURSE?" She yelled throwing her to the wall.

"It wasn't for them, idiot." She said.

"Tell me how to fix this." Emma said, calming down.

"True love's kiss." She mumbled. Emma let her go. She crumpled to the ground in pain from Emma's choke hold.

" I don't know how that's done." She said, knowing the woman won't say anymore. She saw Killian and Miliah standing over the girls. Emma pushed Killian out the way, leaning down to kiss the girls on their fore head. Their beds were close together. There was delay, then a Whoosh. People stood shocked as memories flooded their heads.

The curse was broken.

Killian looked at Miliah with horror. She was dead..

Miliah put her hand in the air, motion it then Miliah got engulfed by green smoke, turning into Zelena.


	16. Dreams Are Dreams

Emma woke with a start. What a dream. Back in Storybrooke? Silly. Emma looked over in the bed to see her Killian.

"One hell of a dream." She whispered to herself. She sat up and thought.

"Me in a coma? Miliah? Zelena? Bad Regina? It was all this big dream. I'm still is married to Killian. I'm still have my girls. I have Henry. Why wasn't Henry in my dream?" Emma mumbled enough to wake Killian. He stirred, sitting up.

"Why are you awake love?" He asked with a curious look.

"A dream. Nightmare, more or less." She said while looking into Killian's ocean blue eyes.

"Tell me about it lass." He said with no hesitation to know what has his wife in distress. She looked away.

"It's - it's bad." She said, not regaining her gaze to his. He took his hand and gently pulls her head up to lock gazes.

"Nothing is ever going to get between us, love." He said, dropping a kiss to her forehead. She smiled, starting to explain the whole story.

1656


End file.
